


Deep Breath

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo is insecure, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Soft Kylux, hux makes him feel better about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected gift from Hux helps Kylo see something Hux has known all along. Kylo Ren is gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

> So _months_ ago [KyloReam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloReam/pseuds/KyloReam) and I were talking about lingerie. And this fluttered around my head for a long while until I finally wrote it. <3s, dear.

“I've gotten you a present, Kylo.” Hux is on the low couch in his quarters, sprawled back with his legs spread wide. Kylo steps closer, wary, arms wrapped tight around his chest. Hux's presents sometimes have teeth, and he doesn't fancy a bite. Not tonight, at least. 

“What is it?” His voice rumbles low from beneath the helmet, vocoder smoothing over the little hitch of anticipation. Hux scoffs at the question, tight laugh at the back of his throat. He waves a lazy hand, and Kylo flushes behind the mask. But even so, with shame pitter-pattering through him in little shimmering bursts, even so he can't stop himself from stepping closer, kneeling down between Hux's narrow thighs. Hux runs a hand over the back of the helmet, triggers the release. And then he's lifting it away, baring Kylo's bright cheeks to the coolness of the room.

Hux laughs.

“Pretty boy, aren't you, Kylo?” And there's the faintest hint of amusement in his voice, yet deeper, darker inside it's the ring of truth. Kylo stomach turns a little, flush rises higher, overwhelming him so that his cheeks feel like they're burning, candle bright. Hux runs a hand through his hair, shakes it loose from the rough braids Kylo puts it in every morning. 

“Do you want to see it?” Kylo nods. Hux is running a finger along the seam of his lips now, and he parts them a little. A thumb slips inside, and he licks at it, tongue moving in tiny flicks along the crease of the joint. Hux hisses, presses down on his tongue for a moment. Then he's pulling his hand away, reaching over to a box that sits on the couch next to him. Kylo looks up, nerves again overwhelming the wrong-good flush of embarrassment. Hux hands him the box. 

“Go on, Kylo. Open it.” Kylo runs a finger down the seam, splits apart the adhesive that holds top to bottom. It's heavy paper, the box. Thick and creamy under his fingertips, and he wonders absently where Hux got it. Not on Finalizer, that's certain. Perhaps on a planet somewhere, Hux stalking into a shop and demanding things packaged _just so_. He pulls off the cover.

And stares.

And stares. Inside is midnight black, and shining. Kylo reaches a hesitant hand to touch, strokes clumsy fingers over satin too soft for him to ever be allowed to caress. He glances up at Hux, at the slight smile curling across Hux's mouth. 

“W-what is this?” 

“Take it out, see for yourself.” Kylo reaches inside, pulls out harsh metal stays and soft fabric, delicate lace and ribbons. And now he can feel himself flushing down his chest, too hot beneath his robes. He sneaks another glance up at Hux. Hux is staring at the material in Kylo's hand with a hungry look in his eyes, one lip caught up between sharp, sharp teeth. 

“Do you want to try it on?” And Kylo's nodding before he even realizes what he's doing, head moving of its own traitorous accord. “Up you get, then.” Kylo sets the box down on the couch, struggles to his feet. He's pulling off his cowl, robes, undershirt, too fast, fingers fumbling at the edges in a rush that he can't slow down. Hux laughs, soft bubbling mirth a caress against Kylo's bared chest. Kylo starts to step back to the couch and Hux clears his throat. 

“Those too, Kylo.” And Hux is waving toward Kylo's leggings, to the one remaining layer of fabric. Kylo tugs them down, shame at being naked beneath them curling through him to rest low at the back of his throat. Hux grins as Kylo pulls down the last remaining barrier, bares the curl of hair and the slowly thickening, hardening length of his cock. 

“Come here, pretty, pretty boy.” And he comes at Hux's beckoning gesture, comes to stand before Hux, naked and vulnerable. “You're going to look so beautiful, Kylo. You'll like that, won't you? A lovely monster, all on display for me, and no one else will ever know.” And Kylo's skin flares in goosebumps, shivers of obscene delight. Hux gestures to the box, and Kylo pulls out a scrap of black lace. Panties, and he's not sure that they'll fit over his ass, not sure that they'll hold in his rapidly filling cock. But he steps into them all the same, draws them up at Hux's approving click of his tongue. And they're soft on his skin, wrapping around his dick and curving across his ass. Caressing, and holding, and too pretty for someone like him. 

Hux has a hand at the front of his trousers now, palming across the bulge. And Kylo wishes he could see it, could suck and lick at Hux's beautiful cock, nurse on it till he gags. But Hux only rubs himself slowly through all that fabric.

“Spin around for me.” Kylo turns, awkwardly trying to catch a glimpse of his own ass as he turns. Hux lets out a huff of breath, and then Kylo feels a hand run over his ass, grab at it and dig fingers into lace covered curves. “So pretty, Kylo. The Master of the Knights of Ren, and he's nothing more than a pretty little boy in lace for me. Do you like that?” Kylo nods. Even with the ache at the base of his spine, the feeling that this should be wrong, dirty, strange, he wants more. 

“Put on the rest.” Hux has pulled back his hand, and as Kylo turns back to pick up the other half of the ensemble, he sees that Hux has his pants open, is stroking himself with one hand buried inside his undergarments. The line of his cock is thick, and Hux strokes so slow over it. Kylo's mouth waters. 

The next piece is strange in his hands, something Kylo has only dreamed of wearing. He fiddles with the clasps along the front, popping them open slowly. And then he's wrapping it about himself, struggling to refasten them, to wrap himself in stays and lacings and panels too nice for _Kylo Ren_ to ever wear. 

“Turn around again, Kylo.” There's a strain in Hux's voice, arousal, need, a thousand other words that are not enough and too much all at once. “Let me pull it tight.” Kylo turns. And then Hux's fingers run along the back of the corset, gather together the ends of the ribbon that crisscrosses Kylo's back. 

“Deep breath in,” and Hux tugs. Pulls hard at the laces, and Kylo can feel the corset contracting around him, hugging him, pinching his waist in. “Again,” Hux orders, and again it happens. It's starting to get tight, so tight, and for a moment Kylo wonders if he can breathe, if Hux is just going to keep tugging until he breaks in half, shattered into a million too-beautiful pieces. But then Hux is securing the laces, and Kylo can gasp shallowly, chest heaving. He wobbles a little as he moves his foot, and Hux is up in an instant, wrapping arms around a waist smaller than it's ever been. 

“Slowly, Kylo. Take a moment to get used to it.” Kylo relaxes back into Hux's arms, rests his head against Hux's collar bone for just an instant. “Want to see how you look?” Hux whispers in his ear. He's plastered against Kylo's back, hard cock pushing insistently against Kylo's ass. Kylo trips forward, still not quite sure how to breathe against the hard press of the stays. 

And then... and then he's looking in the mirror, Hux's arms still circled around his waist. And it's... Kylo gasps. Hux smirks behind him, but Kylo can't tear his eyes away from himself. He's never been beautiful. _Too big, awkward, bent,_ and nothing Hux has ever said has changed that. But now, now this might. Because he looks like the dirtiest wet dream he's ever had, lace and satin stretched across a body made for rougher stuff. It should be obscene, those beautiful pieces marred by the scars that coat his body from head to toe. But instead, instead it is the strangest kind of beauty. Kylo breath is sharp, heaving. 

“Now do you see, Kylo? Now do you know what I see every time I look at you?” Hux presses a kiss to the corner of his jaw, lips warm and insistent. And then he's reaching around, palming across Kylo's stiff cock. Kylo throws back his head, moans at the feel of Hux's fingers. The lace slides over his dick, rough and strange, but oh, so welcome. 

“Look, Kylo. Don't try to hide. This is beautiful. You are beautiful, my pretty, pretty boy.” He tilts his head back to the mirror at Hux's command, and there he sees something bold, and new, and incredible. Because there are two beautiful people in front of him. 

And if he didn't know, he would not have said that one of them was Kylo Ren. 

Because he's flushed and writing in Hux's hand. He's a picture from a catalog hastily downloaded from the holonet, two men wrapped around one another, and Kylo has never thought he could be one of them. 

Hux's hand is inside his panties now, stroking hard over Kylo's cock, and Kylo can feel himself breathing even more shallowly now, panting against the tug of Hux's fingers. And every time he tries to gasp, suck in more air, the corset reminds him that he can't. That he is putty in Hux's hands, and Hux keeps up a steady, punishing pace. 

Hux grins over his shoulder, head nestled in the crook of Kylo's neck. Runs a hand down the front of the corset as he meets Kylo's eyes in the mirror. 

“See what I've made of you, Kylo?” Kylo gasps, nods as Hux tightens his fingers a little. Ducks his eyes down from Hux's. “No. Look. Watch me as I take you apart. Watch how lovely you are, my pretty boy. This is you, here.” Hux is panting a little between each word, breath hot against the side of Kylo's face.

One of Hux's arms wraps around Kylo's waist, and Kylo is so grateful, obscenely so. Because his knees are going weak, Hux grinding into his ass, tugging at his dick with that little twist at the end of each stroke that always had Kylo seeing stars. And suddenly, all to suddenly, he can feel his balls drawing up.

“H-Hux! I'm going to c-come.” He stutters out. And he half expects Hux to stop, to make him wait for it, but instead Hux bites hard at his neck, twists his fingers almost viciously around Kylo's cock. And then Kylo feels it welling up at him, an avalanche of sensation and need and want.

Dimply, he can feel Hux thrust a few more times against his ass, tense, twitching as he paints the lace over Kylo's ass with come. But he's far more focused on the way his own orgasm rips through him. The way that Hux's mouth moves over his shoulder, licking and nipping. The way that he collapses into Hux's arms as he comes down.

Hux steers them back to the couch, pulls Kylo half into his lap as he flops back into place. And Kylo should do something about the panties – they're coated in his and Hux's come, but instead, he simply shucks them off, rests bare-assed against Hux's sofa. Hux presses a lazy kiss to his temple. 

“So did you like your present, my pretty boy?” Kylo nods. Yes. Yes, he liked it very much.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering, no, we don't often make corsets with metal stays anymore. However, having worn one, I can assure you they do exist. And are not terribly uncomfortable, in the grand scheme of things.
> 
> Want to talk pretty clothes? Hit me up on tumblr [@saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
